villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Fang Lieutenant
The White Fang Lieutenant is a minor antagonist in the American web cartoon RWBY. He is high-ranking member of the White Fang that appears in the episode "Painting the Town..." at the White Fang Faction Meeting. He later appears in "No Brakes", where he fights Weiss Schnee. He is voiced Gray G. Haddock. Appearance The Lieutenant has a muscular appearance and short black hair. He wears the standard pants and black gloves of other White Fang members, but his forearms have metal guards. The Lieutenant also has a distinctive top with a collar that sticks up around his neck and lacks the buttoned look of the standard garb. He also wears a custom Grimm Mask that covers his whole face and has red eyes with thin red streaks streaming to the bottom of the mask. On his left arm he bears one or more black tattooed designs. It is unknown what type of Faunus the Lieutenant is. It's possible that his uniform covers his animal trait, or that it is a trait that can be hidden, similar to Tukson'sclaws. History Background In "Beginning of the End", the Lieutenant is seen in a flashback where he accompanied Adam Taurus to the meeting with Cinder's Faction, with the former refusing to have the White Fang work with them. Following this, he pledged to pursue Blake after her betrayal in the "Black" Trailer, before rushing outside after learning that Cinder Fall and her henchmen laid waste to their camp and killed many of their rank and file. This led to Cinder leveraging Adam for the White Fang's alliance, forcing him to accept the offer. Volume 2 In "Painting the Town...", the Lieutenant was present at the White Fang gathering, introducing Roman Torchwick. After Roman's speech and presentation of the Atlesian Paladin-290 was finished, he asked all recruits to step forward. But then Blake Belladonna created a distraction, allowing her and Sun Wukong to escape. In "No Brakes", the Lieutenant is seen guarding one of the cargo cabins, where he fights Weiss Schnee, remarking that he finally has the chance to kill a member of the Schnee family. While Weiss was able to hold the upper hand during the majority of the fight, the Lieutenant eventually managed to overpower her. However, before he was able to deal the finishing blow, Weiss was saved by the timely intervention of Blake. It's still unknown what became of the Lieutenant after the train crashed into Vale. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' The White Fang Lieutenant is featured as a unit in RWBY: amity Arena, being an extremely strong and durable unit that double-attacks with his chainsaw. Personality Not much is known about him, but it appears that not only is he capable of leading many White Fang members, he also harbors a strong grudge against the Schnee family, expressing his satisfaction at the opportunity to kill one. Additionally, he is shown to be very loyal and determined to the White Fang itself, pledging to hunt down Blake after her betrayal in the "Black" Trailer. Powers and Abilities In terms of overall capability, the Lieutenant is considerably more skilled than the standard White Fang foot soldier, capable of going toe-to-toe with and even overcoming a first-year Huntress-in-training. His fighting style appears to forgo subtlety in favor of brute force, as exemplified by his weapon, a massive chainsaw which apparently does not possess a secondary function. Although clearly lacking in speed and finesse, consistently being outmaneuvered by Weiss during their battle, his weaknesses are offset by his incredible strength and durability. In the duel, he is seen shrugging off a great deal of punishment before seizing an opportunity to counterattack decisively. Gallery WhiteFangLieutenant.png|The Lieutenant speaking with the White Fang recruits. WhiteFangChainsaw.png|The Lieutenant wielding his chainsaw. LieutenantvsWeiss.png|The Lieutenant battles with Weiss Schnee. WhiteFangLieutenantwin.png|The Lieutenant defeats Weiss Schnee. LieutenantFlashback.png|The Lieutenant in a flashback. AdamLieutenant.png|The Lieutenant with Adam Taurus. WFLAA.jpg|The White Fang Lieutenant as he appears in RWBY: Amity Arena. WhiteFaangLt.RWBYAA.jpg White Fang Lieutenant Amity Arena.jpg|White Fang Lieutenant unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. White_Fang_Lieutenant_card_icon.jpg|White Fang Lieutenant card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Trivia *This character was listed in the credits as "White Fang Lieutenant". This may be his actual rank or just a general term for a high-ranking individual in the organization. *The audio of Gray voicing the White Fang Lieutenant's lines in "Painting the Town..." was meant to be temporary, but the crew ended up using it anyway. **Whilst in development, the crew referred to him as "Edward James Almost", likely in reference to actor Edward James Olmos' accent in his 1988 film Stand and Deliver. *It is unknown what kind of Faunus the White Fang Lieutenant is. In his description in RWBY: Amity Arena, it states that even other members of the White Fang do not know. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Misanthropes Category:Jingoists Category:Anarchist Category:Minion Category:Propagandists Category:Xenophobes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Humanoid Category:Delusional Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Totalitarians